


drive me home (you're my home)

by mikararinna



Series: and a one, two, three [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drive Talk, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kihyun is there for like .1 sec, Light Angst, M/M, its the driving au, nothing too bad, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikararinna/pseuds/mikararinna
Summary: It was just them, cramped in a car, talking about themselves and the future they hoped for.





	drive me home (you're my home)

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this tweet](https://twitter.com/hyungwonhyukkie/status/984050004212891650) I made awhile ago
> 
> a shout out to all my hyunghyuk mutuals on twt flooding my tl with hh receipts <3
> 
> enjoy this self-indulgent trash!

_one._

  
"I can't believe you made me do this Lee Minhyuk," Hyungwon said as he started up the car engine, the vehicle making some weird noises before it came to life. Minhyuk slid into the passenger seat, closing the door shut with a wide grin.

"You only live once, that's our motto, remember?" Minhyuk said, still grinning.

"That's _your_ motto Minhyuk, not mine." Hyungwon told him, stepping on the gas pedal. "I got my driving license yesterday, Min. It's been barely 24 hours but you've made me rent a car with my monthly allowance and drive you all around Seoul.

"I'm so going to starve for the next few weeks."

The car left it's parking lot, making rumbling noises as it entered the busy roads of Seoul. Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "You're being dramatic Hyungwon. I told you to take that other car just now but _no_ , you didn't want to and now you're whining about starving yourself for the next few weeks like I'm some heartless human being who haven't spent a whole year sharing my monthly allowance with you." Minhyuk nagged.

"Okay, first of all, that car with a cheap rent you were talking about? Yeah, _it is in really bad condition._ It didn't even have air-conditioning, and knowing your fakeass drama queen attitude, you _will_ whine throughout the whole drive. It could break down any moment and we would have to pay even more than what we would have rented it for.

"Second of all, we both share our monthly allowance with each other Minhyuk. How the hell do you think we manage to pay rent and eat fancy every once in awhile? It goes without saying that you _are_ going to pay my breakfast, lunch and dinner for the next few weeks."

Minhyuk huffed out in frustration, he crossed his arm over his chest, not in the mood to argue more. It was a normal occurence for Hyungwon and Minhyuk to have some kind of tongue battle each day. A mix of Minhyuk's loud mouth and Hyungwon's stubborn attitude. They argue while on their way to the company, they argue while eating, they even argue while the other was showering. It had became a daily routine that it didn't bother them any more. Because at the end of the day, Hyungwon and Minhyuk was still best friends, only the other could put up with them and be there in bad or in good.

Hyungwon drove through the city route leading to the highway. They have been through these streets, but back then it was by foot. Walking from the small, cheap apartment they rented at the far side of the city to the chicken place they frequented. It was different to see from within, seated in a car with air-conditioning that barely work.

"Where do you want to go?" Hyungwon asked, breaking the silence.

This was Hyungwon's first time driving around Seoul, since _he did_ get his driving license just yesterday. It was Minhyuk's idea to take a drive around Seoul in a car. Saying something about first times' fun and adventure. Hyungwon had no idea where he was driving to, Minhyuk didn't even say where around Seoul were they driving to. Hyungwon didn't even knew if he was taking the correct route. His only hope was the road signs.

"Let's go to the beach," Minhyuk said in the softest voice as the car exited into the highway. Hyungwon heard him and even if Minhyuk didn't say anything, he knew he would take Minhyuk to the beach. Because Minhyuk liked the beach and Hyungwon liked seeing him happy.

 

 

 

_two._

  
Hyungwon scrolled through the old message threads in his phone as he sat in the waiting room. He had scrolled through his message threads twice, read the articles in Naver to the point he could recite out which idol had a scandal with who and completed all the levels in the new game he downloaded. Yet he was still here, seated in one of the chairs of the waiting room.

It was almost a year since Hyungwon took his driving test and got his driving license. Today, it was Minhyuk's turn. Hyungwon was only planning to walk him to the centre, drop him off and went back home. Waiting at home for the either good or bad news. But Minhyuk insisted he stay and waited for the elder because Minhyuk did the same for him a few months ago. Begrudgingly, Hyungwon agreed.

An hour had passed and there was still no signs of Lee Minhyuk. Hyungwon wasn't one to wait patiently. He was the type who easily got bored, so having to wait here alone took it's toll on Hyungwon. The door to the waiting room clicked open, that made Hyungwon raised his head. Minhyuk emerged from behind the door, looking all sorts of tired with his shoulders slumped down.

Hyungwon knew then that something must've been wrong. He clicked his phone shut and stood up when Minhyuk walked closer to him. "Min?" Hyungwon called out gently, his hand on Minhyuk's forearm in a comforting manner. Minhyuk lifted his head slightly and met gaze with Hyungwon. His eyes were red-rimmed and there were tears pooling at the corner. Hyungwon's heart clenched at the sight.

There was definitely something wrong.

Without another word, Hyungwon pulled them out of the waiting room and then the centre. Minhyuk must be too tired to resist because he just let Hyungwon dragged him around. They arrived at the car-renting store they went to a few months prior. It wasn't too far from the centre, which was both convenient and a strategic marketing place. Hyungwon went straight to the counter with Minhyuk in tow and immediately rent the same car they rented before.

He took the keys and went to where the car was parked. Hyungwon opened the door to the passenger's seat. Minhyuk went inside without much of a protest, buckling his seatbelt, all the while still looking at the verge of tears. Hyungwon slid into the driver's seat, starting the engine and drove away from the place. Minhyuk was silent throughout the drive, staring ahead. Hyungwon drove them out of Seoul. He didn't know where to go but somewhere less hectic than Seoul might help. It wasn't until they exited Seoul into the highway that Minhyuk finally opened up.

"I failed the test," Minhyuk said. Hyungwon's eyes flickered a minute to him, watched as Minhyuk's lips quivered before he turn his attention back to the road. "I failed the test Hyungwon." he repeated again.

Hyungwon removed a hand from the wheel and placed it on Minhyuk's thigh in a comforting manner. It should be dangerous to do so. Driving with only one hand on the wheel might get him a ticket. But Minhyuk needed the comfort and this was the least he could do while still driving.

"It was all fine. Everything was fine. But then, there was this grandma and she was in the middle of the road. I wanted to brake but something went wrong, and- and," Minhyuk hiccuped. "I didn't brake and I can't possibly run into her, can I? So I turned the wheel, almost got the driving inspector in an accident. And then I- I failed!"

Minhyuk slouched further, face buried in his hands as he cried out. Fat tears rolled down from his cheeks, some of them staining his washed-out jeans and landed on Hyungwon's hand. Hyungwon moved his thumb in soothing circles, trying to calm Minhyuk down. Knowing that when Minhyuk started crying, it would take a long time for him to calm down. Hyungwon continued driving with Minhyuk's sobs and hiccups ringing in the car. He didn't even bother turning on the radio, Minhyuk would appreciate the silence and the comforting hand on his thigh.

Minhyuk's crying quiet down into small whimpers when Hyungwon parked the car into a quiet area near the beach they frequented. The place was empty that Hyungwon deemed it good enough for them to have a private talk. He unbuckled his seatbelt and faced Minhyuk. The elder peeked his eyes from his hands. His whole face was red from crying and he was still sniffling. It was too bad Hyungwon didn't have a tissue with him to wipe away his dried up tears and snot.

"Listen, Minhyuk, it's only one test." Hyungwon started. He knew Minhyuk thought of this driving test as something important. The elder was so excited about it, determine on getting his driving license today only to unexpectedly fail the test.

"But, Hyungwon-"

"You failed once, what's the big deal?" Hyungwon said. Minhyuk frowned, on the verge of crying again. "This isn't the first time I failed in anything." he whispered. Hyungwon's heart clenched in pain.

Hyungwon cupped Minhyuk's face. "Yes Min, you failed a few times, but that doesn't make you a failure. I failed in a lot of things too. We all do. But we shouldn't give up, we should get up and work harder to be better. We will all succeed in life. It might not be today but one day, we will. So never give up." he said, locking gaze with Minhyuk.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't get your driving license Min. I'm here and as long as I'm with you, I'll drive you to wherever you want to go. I'll be your personal driver and you wouldn't have to worry about not having a driving license or tiring yourself from walking to the apartment. I'll be there for you no matter what's the circumstances."

Minhyuk's eyes widen as he looked at Hyungwon. Eyes glazed from his tears and shining with hope. "Do you mean it?" he asked. Hyungwon nodded his head. "I meant everything I said." he told Minhyuk. Not an ounce of doubt in his voice.

Minhyuk smiled. "Okay," he said. "Okay, I'll hold on to those words." Hyungwon smiled back when Minhyuk held onto the hands still cupping his cheeks. "Thank you, Hyungwon." Minhyuk whispered softly.

 

 

 

_three._

  
It wasn't a year later that Hyungwon found himself in the driver's seat of the same car he rented for the third time. Hyungwon tapped on the steering wheel impatiently, waiting for the brunette culprit who made him rent this car again and drive them from Seoul to Gwangju to finally make his way down from their shared apartment. He sent another 'where the fuck are you Min?' text - the 7th one today - to Minhyuk after five minutes. A minute later, the brunette finally emerged from the apartment building with his bags in tow.

Minhyuk stuffed his bags into the back seat - since no one was sitting there anyway - and sat in the passenger seat, his usual place. Hyungwon didn't even bother to help him. "Can you be any more late?" Hyungwon grumbled as he changed the gears and drove out of the parking lot, exiting the apartment building.

"Oh I don't know, maybe if _someone_ helped me, I could've saved more time!" Minhyuk huffed out.

They fall silent, Hyungwon too annoyed to snapped back and Minhyuk too tired to argue. 15 minutes into the drive, Hyungwon placed the back of his hand on Minhyuk's thigh. He stretched his hand out, it was a silent invitation they both knew too well. It was a habit, a routine whenever they were in a car. Minhyuk stared at the hand for awhile. He was still mad at Hyungwon, for whatever reason he had now forgotten about. But the more he looked at Hyungwon's outstretched hand, the more inviting it seemed. Minhyuk sighed and finally gave in, slotting his hand with Hyungwon's, intertwining their fingers together. He watched from the corner of his eyes how the end of Hyungwon's lips curled into a small smile.

"You're so weak against me, you know that?" Hyungwon said, looking smug. Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "And you're one spoilt brat, you know?" he replied.

Hyungwon groaned when he saw the traffic as soon as they exited Seoul. He should've known that traffic would be busy this time around. It was the holiday season afterall, which was why they were heading back to Gwangju to celebrate the holidays with their families. Hyungwon leaned back in his seat, knowing that the traffic won't clear up any time soon.

"We should've left earlier," Hyungwon said, not really looking at Minhyuk. But the words he said were definitely directed at the elder.

Minhyuk snorted. "What? You're going to say it's my fault again?"

"I mean we could've made it before traffic got bad. If you weren't so busy doing god-knows-what then maybe we won't be trapped in a rusty old car with terrible air-conditioning while being stuck in traffic."

"If you had remember to buy the train tickets sooner then maybe we won't be trapped in this car. Maybe we are already on board the train, halfway there."

"Maybe you didn't have to suggest me driving us back. Maybe we can just, not go back to Gwangju for the holidays. It's not like it's the first time isn't it?" Hyungwon retorted.

He knew he had pushed the wrong buttons when Minhyuk's fingers flinched at the remark. Minhyuk's hand was threatening to leave it's place from Hyungwon's own but the younger was quicker as he gently squeezed the hand he was holding. Hyungwon sighed, taking a quick glance at Minhyuk. "I'm sorry," Hyungwon apologized.

Minhyuk didn't budged, didn't even reciprocate the gentle squeeze of Hyungwon's hand as he let the silence hang in the air between. Hyungwon took that as his cue to shut up. He knew he shouldn't have said those things. It was a sensitive issue. As trainees, they weren't allowed much of a break for the most part. The time they get to see their families were mostly reduced. Hyungwon heard from other trainees that some had gone years without seeing their families.

Hyungwon knew how much Minhyuk loved his family. He would call them almost every day, spending hours on the phone despite being tired from the day's training. He would try to go home every once in awhile and by default, he made sure Hyungwon went with him too, to see his family. And yet, Hyungwon had belittle his efforts in seeing his family, throwing out harsh words to Minhyuk he knew he didn't mean to. But the heat had gotten to him and staying cramped in a small space wasn't doing good for his sanity.

They stayed quiet. Hyungwon's lithe fingers occasionally drumming on the steering wheel as he slowly stepped on the pedal when there was enough space between him and the car in front. The ride was slow. The traffic wasn't getting any better. The air-conditioning was slowly going for the worst and it doesn't seem like the tense air between them will let up anytime soon.

"Hyungwon," Minhyuk called out, his voice soft and vulnerable. Hyungwon didn't look at him, only proceeding to give his hand another gentle squeeze and hummed in acknowledgement. "I've- I've given it some thought. I'm thinking, maybe, I want to go on trainee rest."

Hyungwon blinked as he let the words fully sink in. He looked at Minhyuk, turned back to the road to see that there was barely any difference in traffic and looked at Minhyuk again.

"I- you want to go on trainee rest?"

Minhyuk nodded his head.

Hyungwon swallowed thickly. "For how long?"

"A year, at most. No longer than that."

"Okay, okay." Hyungwon mumbled. His hand was still squeezing Minhyuk's and he didn't know if it was to assure the elder or himself. "Why?" Hyungwon asked.

Minhyuk inhaled. Hyungwon noticed how shaky his breathing was when he exhaled, like he was at the verge of tearing up. His face was painted with various emotions. Fear, doubt and all the negative thoughts. "I- I wanted to know if this was all worth it." Minhyuk muttered.

"The tears, the sweat, I want to know if it's all worth it. Training has been tough lately and I'm constantly tired. I was thinking, maybe I need a break. Get some thinking going. I _know_ three years of training isn't really the most ideal for debut. But, you know, I want to have a short rest. A year isn't technically short but you know what I mean. I just, I want to have time for myself."

"Yeah," Hyungwon nodded. "Yeah, I get what you mean." There was a short silence, before Hyungwon said, "You're staying here?"

Here, as in Seoul. Here, as in the small cheap apartment they rented out together. Here, as in the tiny home they had made do and still manage to bring happiness for the both of them. Here, as in, with Hyungwon.

Minhyuk shook his head. "I'm not sure yet," he trailed off. "There's still other things I need to think about."

Hyungwon nodded his head. "Okay," he mumbled.

They fall into silence again. Only the sound of the air-conditioning could be heard. None of them even bothered to switched on the radio. The traffic has let up a bit and Hyungwon could finally see the end of it. He step on the gas pedal, the car inching slowly but surely forward.

"Then, I'll go on trainee rest with you." Hyungwon finally said.

"Hyungwon, you don't have to-"

"I've given it some thought too actually." He said. "I was just looking for the right time. Since you're saying that you want to, I thought, maybe this is the perfect chance."

"But Hyungwon, what if you missed your chance? What if you were shortlisted to debut during the time I went on rest?"

"Isn't that our dream," Hyungwon paused and turned to look at Minhyuk, squeezing his hand lightly. "To train together and debut together. If you were to go on rest, then what's the point of me going to training all by myself? I've said this before haven't I? Wherever you're going, I'll take you there and I'll be there for you no matter what's the circumstances."

"I'll go on trainee rest with you. We'll sort the other things later. But for now, I want you to know I'll be there for you. We can be on rest together, find a job, maybe go on a vacation and live a blissful, domestic life."

"That's a lot you're asking from me," Minhyuk said, his thumb drawing circles on Hyungwon's palm.

"We'll make it work Min,"

"Okay," Minhyuk replied, smiling. A pause and then he said, "I think I made my decision. I'm staying in Seoul while I'm on rest."

"And I'm going wherever you're going."

 

 

 

_four._

 

Hyungwon was scrolling through their official Twitter account when there was a shift on the seat beside him, another weight making the couch sink further. "What do you want Minhyuk?" he asked, knowing the person currently beside him was none other than the bright male. Hyungwon could tell by a whiff of his cologne and how he leaned furthur to rest his head on Hyungwon's shoulder.

Minhyuk was pouting. Hyungwon could tell, not just from his peripheral vision but also because it was what Minhyuk tend to do whenever he was around Hyungwon, knowing full well he could use that tactic against Hyungwon to get his way around things.

"Why do you always assume I want something every time I sit beside you? What if I wanted to watch the TV while spending quality time with my boyfriend?"

"Do you want to watch the TV?"

"No, actually, I-"

"If this is one of your let's have a 3 A.M. conversation while on a late night drive and blast sad songs through the speakers idea then my answer is no,"

Minhyuk scoffed. "No, this is _definitely_ not about that." He huffed out, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I just want to know if you're willing to play some sad old songs as you take me on a drive and then we can maybe have a meaningful conversation with each other."

"Of course, _you_ would be the one driving since I can't," Minhyuk added, as if that was the core point of his idea. Not the fact that he was asking Hyungwon about his new-found (overused, really) idea, knowing full well that Hyungwon would agree it.

But before Hyungwon would agree, he had to put up a little fight first for the sake of entertainment.

(Obviously not because he liked to see Minhyuk whined and begged with a cute pout on his lips, which gave Hyungwon the opportunity to sigh dramatically, muttering something that sounded like "what am I going to do with you" and pecking Minhyuk's soft lips, watched as a wide grin decorated his pretty face.)

"Wow Minhyuk, what an original idea. Totally not something I've heard for the last six years." Hyungwon replied. Because this was _totally_ the first time Minhyuk had asked him to do such things. Note the sarcasm.

"Well you didn't have a license six years ago, but now you do!" Minhyuk said, bouncing on his seat.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes, finally locking his phone and turned to look at Minhyuk. "Minhyuk, I've had my driving license for five years now. You know this because you were the one who was so excited that you waited for my driving test to be over at the waiting room even though I told you not to. And as soon as I got my driving license you made me rent a car and take us all over Seoul."

"I was also the one who made you drive to Gwangju."

Hyungwon hummed. "So are you up for it?" Hyungwon turned to look at his boyfriend. "Do I have a say in this?" he asked.

Minhyuk pursed his lips, seemingly deep in thought. Hyungwon arched an eyebrow at him. "No," Minhyuk answered, face beaming and lips stretched into a smile.

Hyungwon sighed - the dramatic sigh, mind you. "Fine, but we're going to McDonalds too unlike last time." he said. Minhyuk hummed. "Fine by me,"

"And where are the two of you going?" Kihyun asked when he entered the living room as soon as the two of them stood up to leave.

"Just going out to get some food." Minhyuk replied.

Kihyun looked at them suspiciously. But shrugged it off with a wave of his hand. "You guys are always hungry. Do whatever you want, I guess. Just make sure to come back home safely. Oh, and disguise yourself so no fans will notice you."

"Yes mom," Minhyuk said with teasing lilt in his tone. Kihyun must be too tired to put up a fight with him because he just let it off the hook.

Hyungwon and Minhyuk sneaked out of the dorm. Although there wasn't really much sneaking out. Kihyun and their manager already knew that they were going out. The other members would probably be briefly informed as well. But there was nothing wrong about being extra careful.

They arrived at the basement parking. Ever since they moved dorms, there has been an extra effort on maintaining their privacy and thus all the members were very grateful. Hyungwon held out his hand to Minhyuk and the elder happily placed the bunch of keys on Hyungwon's outstretched hand.

"Which car?"

"The usual," Minhyuk answered nonchalantly. Hyungwon arched an eyebrow questioningly at him but still walked towards the said car.

"Did you planned this?" Minhyuk shrugged his shoulder. "I only asked for a car, it just so happens the one we always use is available."

They entered the car and Hyungwon started the engine without much exchange. The car they were in wasn't the usual van that took them to various schedule location. It was a car like any other practical ones driving through Seoul city. A car their manager or the other members have use for their leisure; to head back home or to drive to the mall.

A car Hyungwon and Minhyuk had used plenty of time for their escapade.

They pulled out from the basement parking. The air around them was silent, with only the whirring of the air-conditioning and some classical music playing on one of the radio stations accompanying them in this quiet night. Minhyuk rest his chin on the palm of his hand and stared out the window.

A few seconds later Minhyuk could feel the warmth of another's hand looming over the fingers of his other hand drumming on his thigh. A smile blossomed on Minhyuk's face when Hyungwon flipped his hand and intertwined their fingers together.

Not longer than a few minutes later, Hyungwon removed his hand from Minhyuk's to change the gear. When he returned to holding Minhyuk's hand, he gave it a little gentle squeeze. Minhyuk was about to intertwine their fingers together when Hyungwon removed his hand to change the gear again.

Minhyuk sighed. He curled his fingers but Hyungwon only pried it open to hold his hand. Minhyuk, defeated and totally whipped, just let Hyungwon do as he pleased. But irk marks were starting to appear on his forehead when Hyungwon's fingers untwined with his own. And, just like the last two time, Hyungwon removed his hand from Minhyuk to change the gear.

"Oh my god just drive the goddamn car!" Minhyuk burst out.

"But I want to hold your hand!"

"We can hold hands later! I don't want you to keep removing your hand every time you change gears. Eyes on the road Chae, I want us home in one piece."

"My eyes is on the road but you know my heart is with you."

"Oh my god," Minhyuk screeched. "Boy, you better drive carefully and stop throwing cheesy lines at me. I'm too young to die."

"I think we would die from your loud screeching Min, not my driving or my cheesy line."

"Fine, yeah, whatever, either way we're gonna die. But we didn't trained for 5 years, debuted for only 2 years for us to die this early at this stage of our career." Minhyuk said, his hand resting on top of Hyungwon's thigh. "Drive safely, okay? And we're going Burger King first."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Yes your majesty," Minhyuk slapped his thigh and Hyungwon whined pitifully. The elder apologized by soothing the area he slapped with his thumb.

They fell silent. Minhyuk still had his hand atop of Hyungwon's thigh. His fingers were occasionally switching between drumming the younger's thigh and caressing it. Hyungwon pulled over at a Burger King's drive thru, Minhyuk ordering some fancy meal set they were promoting while Hyungwon insisted they would still go to McDonalds after this. Even if the ice cream machine was probably broke.

The drive was uneventful. After Burger King, they went to McDonalds. True to what he predicted, the ice cream machine was broke. But it didn't matter, it wasn't like Hyungwon wanted ice cream anyway. After they bought what they needed for their mini picnic, Hyungwon drove them to Han River. It was getting late, almost passed midnight. Han River was always crowded no matter the time or day but it was their best choice. Hyungwon didn't want to drive them to the beach like the previous times.

When they arrived, there wasn't much people around. Somehow, Minhyuk managed to find a spot far away from people's view. Quiet and isolated, a perfect spot for them to enjoy their time together. Hyungwon parked nearby and they brought out their foods with them. They sat on the stone wall seperating the parking lot and the park connecting to Han River. They huddled close, sharing the warmth that the spring night could not provide.

They sat there, legs kicking out. Their hands were intertwined, like it always was. Minhyuk used the other hand to pick on his burger and fries. He was hungry before, but now his heart and stomach was full. Filled to the brim with the love he have that was meant for Hyungwon only.

Hyungwon brought the hand he was holding closer to his lips. He kissed Minhyuk's knuckles, gently like he was holding a delicate flower in his hand. It doesn't even matter to him that he could taste the salt from the fries still lingering on Minhyuk's hand. This quiet moment, the safe bubble they created exert warmth from deep within him, engulfing him in the love they shared but dare not speak about.

"I love you," Hyungwon said. Those three simple words, heavy and foreign on his tongue but when he said it like this, the words directing to the male sitting beside him, it felt like he could say it over and over again without fear.

Minhyuk looked at him, suprise painted across his face. But he chuckled. "What brought this on?"

Hyungwon shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I feel like I don't say it enough."

"You don't have to," Minhyuk sighed out, putting aside his trash to scoot closer to Hyungwon. He leaned his head against Hyungwon's shoulder, humming softly as the night breeze hit him. "I know you love me Hyungwon, I know you always do. Even without you telling me every given second."

Hyungwon tighten his hold on Minhyuk's hand while the elder squeezed it gently. "I don't know Min. These last few months, it's been rough."

"I know," Minhyuk breathed out. "I know, Won. But we're together aren't we? So it should be fine, I know we're fine."

And they fell silent once again. Hyungwon looked down at the hand intertwined with his own. There was something about the way their hands fit, like two pieces of a puzzle. Something that could only be completed by the presence of the other. It was a wonder to see their fingers intertwine, their bodies pressed against each other when a few hours ago, distance seems like the only thing they know.

Standing five people apart, not because they want to but because they were told to. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, someone had said. Hyungwon guessed they were right. Despite the distance not being more than two metres, maybe it was for the best. It gave them the chance to draw each other in, just like the very first time.

Just like that, just by being beside each other, sitting side-by-side, Hyungwon knew the unspoken words had been said. Not verbally, but through the connection of their hearts, thumping the same rhythm like they were one being.

"Should we head back home?" Hyungwon asked. Minhyuk nodded his head. They removed themselves from each other; Minhyuk stretching his sore limbs out and Hyungwon threw away their trash at a nearby bin. They walked back to the car, accompanied by the chilling night breeze as the night ended for them like it ended for others.

When they were both seated, seatbelts buckled, Hyungwon started up the car. They drive away from Han river while Minhyuk set up his playlist for their drive back home. Somewhere in between, their hands found its way back to each other and Hyungwon hold on tight, afraid of letting go.

"Hey Hyungwon, I love you." Minhyuk said, squeezing the younger's hand he was holding. From the corner of his eyes, Minhyuk could see the end of Hyungwon's lips curled into a smile.

"Hey Minhyuk," Minhyuk hummed. "I love you more."

 

**Author's Note:**

> it could be better tbh. this prompt is still up for grabs for anyone who can write because as u can see I'm incapable of writing!!!!! @ someone do this prompt justice we need more soft hyunghyuk holding hands and being cute :(
> 
> happy #3YearsWithMonstaX !!!!


End file.
